Pyro
by WindMillsOfOurMinds
Summary: "Asterie turned her blue-green eyes to the dark waters, she began to dream of the day her life would change, and she might be freed, praying for the strength to meet her destiny." Side Story To Seven Devil's (Xanxus/OC). The story of Vongola Secondo and Asterie Fluminer. Rated M for smut, swearing, and violence.


**Pyro**

 **Chapter o1. Nitesky**

 _I get lost all the time  
In my thoughts, in my mind  
You come through like a light  
In the dark, give me sight_

 _~Robot Koch_

The first time Ricardo heard of her, he was twenty, during a meeting called by the then current Vongola Boss. Young Ricardo had been allowed to sit in many of the Guardian meetings for the past year now, having being officially named his brother's heir. The atmosphere in the room was tense, in all of the members present, but one. His older brother had been smiling in amusement as he read the letter before him, "Does anyone know who this is? This, Asterie Fluminer?"

"Gael Fluminer's daughter?" the Storm guardian asked, "a girl of thirteen."

Giotto smiled up at them, "I wrote her father asking for him, and his underbosses, to swear the Western French ports to the Vongola and this was their response." The short letter was passed around.

" _L' Ouest de la France ne connaît qu'un seul patron, et son nom est_ Fluminer," The Cloud Guardian read out loud having no difficulty frowning to hide his own mirth. Alaude knew of this girl better than the rest, she would always answer her father's letters if the man disagreed with the subject.

"As we all know, the French can be stubborn, and are always loyal to their own." Daemon Spade tossed the note aside to Knuckle, glaring at the skylark sitting across from him.

"They are so difficult to control, even with two of our own holding the East of France," The Guardian holding half of the Moon ring jest, earning a glare from the Guardian holding the other half, "A joke, Celine; you know I don't mean it."

The French woman turned back to Giotto, "and what do you plan to do about this? Without the West ports you cannot ship to England. Even if you use Spanish or German ports, who is to say that the Fulminer won't send his ships after yours?"

Ricardo had an idea or two of what he could do about it. He could send them all over there to put that man and his little brat in place.

"I thought this was going to be a brief meeting, damonone." The Lightning Guardian complained slouching further down on his chair, "Who cares about a snotty brat, damonone?"

Lampo earned a kick from the man sitting next to him, "Stupid Lord."

"What do you think, Ricardo?" Giotto asked turning to the side table were the younger sat.

All eyes fell on him at once, waiting. The pressure was on, as it always was, for him to give the right answer. The younger Vongola shrugged, "The Fluminer are ambitious and will stop at nothing to keep our ships from arriving to their destination," He spoke slowly trying to think of the right words to say, "and the Western French ports are the easiest and fastest way for us to import to England…so by withholding an alliance they will make it impossible for us to get there. This allows the Fluminer too much power," Daemon Spade raised a brown, interested to hear what the young man would say, "They consider themselves our equals."

"How would you handle them?" Giotto asked turning in his chair to face his brother.

The young Vongola began to rub his left thumb against the palm of his right hand, "I'd gather my men and send them to St-Malo…teach them a lesson."

"A lesson?"

Ricardo paused, knowing that this was not what his pacifist brother wanted to hear, "Show them what real power is."

Spade hid his smile behind his hands, turning his gaze to the Ratto.

"Kill them if you must?"

"Yes."

"And if the remaining men rebel?"

"I'd crush them." The Storm Guardian held his breath unsure of what his boss was thinking for letting the heir speak so boldly, "I would seize Brest, all their port cities, and install someone loyal to the Vongola."

The Rain Guardian nodded, "And these Britons, would they fight for you? Even after you have killed their men? Whenever you should call on them?"

"Of course, I'm their boss." He answered as if he was astonished of there being another choice.

The Souris Woman smiled, "But you just invaded their homeland, took away their rightful boss and killed him." That's when the rest of the guardians let out a sigh of relief.

"The West of France is much larger than the East, it has more _Families_ than the East, and they can only be controlled by the Fluminer. No outsider could ever hold it." The Storm Guardian glared at the younger Vongola. G had never liked Ricardo; if he was hot headed then the young Vongola could be ruthless, and the archer had out grown his own reckless behavior and his patience for it.

Knuckle, the Sun Guardian, smiled in turn, "It is extremely important for a boss to know when to save his strength."

"And when to destroy his enemies." Spade added, completely changing the mood of the meeting.

Giotto's smile faltered but he gave himself no time to worry about his brother's answer, or his Mist Guardian's sudden interest. "We will continue negotiations with the Fluminer until we come to an agreement."

The assembly was dismissed and all made their way out to the front steps of the unfinished Villa. Ricardo remained behind with his brother waiting for the older to scold him. Primo, instead, only rested his hand on the younger's shoulder, "There is still plenty of time to learn-"

Ricardo shrugged him off, "I just don't see why I'm the one to become your heir." A sigh left his lips before standing, "I'm sorry it's just-" _Your men will never want me._

Giotto's smile fell once more as he lowered his hand. He understood his brother's contempt. The Younger Vongola hadn't asked to be made heir of a vigilante family created to protect the people. But Giotto wanted him here, so here he was, against his guardian's wishes (more than one having stated dislike for having him in their meetings) learning as much as he could while his brother was still around.

"I won't always be," The blond reminded while the two made their way outside the long corridor. Ricardo scoffed reaching back to tug at his ponytail before stopping at the open door way. He hated this villa; it wasn't grand enough for what the Vongola were meant to be. "Ricci, I know you better than anyone, so come, tell me what's truly bothering you."

The dark haired man stopped walking, "The Fluminer mocks us, and you won't do anything to stop it. And by doing nothing you encourage it," Giotto's sharp eyes narrowed, "what's to keep other famiglia's from doing the same?"

" _Fratello_ , it was only a letter-"

"Don't you find it humiliating that he had his thirteen-year-old daughter answer instead of addressing us himself?" The older brother noted how he was rubbing at the palm of his hand again. A nervous sign developed over a childhood of poverty.

"Our objective is to protect, I will not punish someone for such an insignificant detail-"

"Insignificant?!" Ricardo was now pressing his thumbnail hard against the palm of his hands. Giotto immediately reached for his brother's wrist pulling his hands apart.

Force of habit.

The younger Vongola looked down at the ground avoiding his brother's eyes. Giotto worried about him sometimes, not really him at the present time, but of his future and that of his Famiglia. Ricardo had a temper and sometimes that temper would set off his violet streak. "Why don't you go back to Rome for the week," he asked just before they joined the rest outside, "I'm sure a certain someone is missing you by now."

G could hear his boss talking behind him but kept his eyes straight ahead on the drive way. The Ratto patiently waited by the open car door for his wife to join him, they were to head back to Matera to see the children, but Celine Souris was too busy saying farewell to the Alaude.

"Do you think he knows damonone?" Lampo asked while stretching his arms above his head.

The redheaded archer chuckled looking back at the Lightning Guardian, " _Altro che!"_

Before Lampo could say anything else, Ricardo stormed past him down the steps, "Dante, before you leave!" He called out just as Celine placed a chaste kiss on the Cloud Guardian's cheek before joining her husband.

"Where is he going?" Asari Ugetsu asked from his seat on the veranda rail.

Giotto watched his younger brother try to convince The Ratto and Souris to let him catch a ride with them. A smile grew on his face as he turned back to wave his brother goodbye. "I let him go back to Rome; he's only young once, after all."

The Archer turned his attention back to the Cloud Guardian. The French man had begun his trek back to the gardens to avoid their crowding and questions. "Speaking of affairs."

"They are not having an affair. Alaude is extremely incapable of feeling emotions, and Celine is-"

"As much of a saint as Ricardo." G finished while Giotto came to stand beside him, "but I don't believe in all those rumors, having sixteen children at 20 is a bit much."

Lampo rubbed his nose with his index finger, "Well if it is true we won't have to worry about a _Terzo_."

"He does have a talent with women…perhaps an alliance with Britany can be created a different way." Giotto slumped down next to his best friend.

" _Tsk_ , if you're thinking of having him woe the Fluminer's daughter you're out of luck. She's the Storm King's most precious treasure, and has her guarded like a hawk."

The Vongola only smiled suddenly uneasy at the fact that Daemon Spade was nowhere to be seen.

* * *

 **St-Malo, France**

The first time Asterie had a _sight_ of Ricardo Vongola was when she was thirteen. She had been running through the gardens of her home. Long blonde strands flew behind her as she continued to chase after her Great Pyrenees. Laughter rang through the streets as her younger cousin Maela, a girl of auburn hair and lively green eyes, finally caught up with her with a fist full of wild flowers in her hands. She could hear her older brother's voice, being blow by the sea breeze, calling out to them to catch up.

It was a very rare occasion that her father was home, and during those days it meant that the family would be out by the private beaches of the walled city. Earlier that day the young Fluminer had found herself siting in one of her mother's indoor gardens along with her cousins and older brother. There was no safer place for the Boss' children than the walls of the _Demeure de Corsaire_ , the ancient privateer's house in which they now resided.

It was there were Gael Fluminer had come across them, his nice worked on pulling her younger brother's dirty blond hair from his face into a twist, his younger daughter had her face buried in her lesson books, while his oldest son played the lute. Asterie raised her mismatches eyes as Ivo finished his song. A mischievous smile played on her lips before she spoke, "Let's pretend you're a roman emperor—"

"Marcus Aurelious,"

"Whichever you prefer. Would you dress your slaves with different clothing than yours? In order to distinguish them?"

The older boy leaned back, brushing his blond hair from his blue eyes, "What do you think?"

The younger girl shrugged, "I'm not too sure," Her father could see how she hid her smile behind her hand. She already knew her answer.

Ivo nodded setting the heavy instrument down, "It would have its benefits, it would let me know when I stand before a free man and when I'm not."

"True, but if you dress all slaves the same then they will come to realize than their numbers are far vast than those of the freemen."

The boy's blue eyes grew wide at the realization, still he smiled, "I didn't think of that."

"I'm sure of it, and because of that your head would not last on your shoulders for long." She laughed hitting his head with her book before he leaned away from her reach. Her father chuckled, turning back slightly as his wife hand rested on his back.

Ivo turned to look at his younger cousins, both also trying hard not to smile on his behalf. "You should be the Boss of the Fluminer after father." His tone had a hint of melancholy.

This took the younger girl by surprise, "What makes you say that?"

"You're more intelligent than I, I'm sure the West of France would stand better with you as the _patron de tous les patrons._ "

The two siblings remained silent unsure of what to say, until the youngest Fluminer chuckled allowing for the oldest to relax. No, she would never be boss, they both knew it. Ivo would be boss after their father, their youngest cousin Paol, would serve under him and as for the girls…Asterie tried to smile just thinking about it. She had grown up knowing that at some point in her life, sooner or later as her mother liked to say, she would have to give herself in marriage to fortify an alliance.

Some people are born more fortunate than other's. Such was the case with the Fluminer/Orkan children, but as a child, Asterie was convinced of quite the opposite. What little girl does not dream of growing up as a princess? Yet some palaces were not at all what you'd think. Even a palace can be a prison. The children were not allowed out of the Demeure without a guard of four or more men. They were also not allowed to go to school with other children, and were rarely allowed the freedoms that children their age were for fear of them becoming hurt or ill.

Especially her brother Ivo.

Asterie did not learn the reasons for this until the year before. She and her brother were the children of the most power man in all of the West of France. Her brother was the heir while she was merely the spare. Her cousins, however, could not be considered spares like she for they were not decedents of the Storm King, but of his wife: Jana Orkan. " _Doux-_ Jana," Gael used to call her, but around his court she was considered cold and haughty, and some said that she was much older than the Storm King, and preserved her beauty by the practice of dark arts.

Now, the Fluminer boss watched as the four children ran after the family's dog. He had grown worried at his heir's comment from earlier. Perhaps he had neglected him over the past few weeks, once again allowing for his daughter to sit in at meeting while he sent Ivo off with his private tutors.

"I think it's time we started looking for potential marriage candidates for them-" His wife spoke, walking close beside him.

"Nonsense," He answered, "Maela is far too young, as is Paol, and I'm sure you don't want to send your only daughter away just yet." His wife frowned, "you know how unhappy one can be when forced to wed at a young age, or have you forgotten, Jana?"

Surely she hadn't, after all she loved to remind him every chance she got, how he wasn't her first choice but the most suitable bachelor at the time.

The woman at his side rolled her eyes, "I don't forget. But the wheel of fortune rises and it falls, and now is the right time—"

A sudden scream turned their attention back to the children.

Asterie had come to a halt during her chase, something turned her attention toward the East. From her stand point she could see the bridge that connected the walled city to the rest of Brittany, and in her eyes all she could see was fog. A heavy fog, that seemed to move faster than everything else around her. Suddenly everyone was gone leaving her behind, and the beach became quiet but for the waves that were coming in. The tied suddenly rose, reaching up to her knees causing her to rush back to the safety of the walls.

The young girl turned only to find the walls, and her familiar city, gone. Now she found herself surrounded by trees instead. They seemed to go on for miles causing her to get turned around even as she ran straight.

A scream reached her ears causing her to look behind her, in time to catch a glimpse of a man falling to his knees. It was his familiar eyes, much like her own, that brought her to a halt.

 _Tadou_.

The image before her changed, now finding herself in the place of the fallen man, green eyes looked down at her. Those eyes, sent a wave of fear down her spine, showed nothing but wrath and hate. A hand was raised from the mist before becoming engulfed in a glowing orb of flame. Asterie became frozen on the spot as she found herself kneeling before the dark figure just as the flames burned her flesh.

"Maela, Paol, what happened?" The Fluminer boss called lifting his daughter up in his arms.

The young girl sobbed uncontrollably, believing her cousin dead, while her older brother just stared down in shock. "W-we were playing and she just…she just fainted!"

While she laid unconscious her dreams continued but only to change in tone. The mist banished with the sea breeze and was released by blooming wild flowers all around her. She could hear faint laughter in the distance, a presence beside her, she could only catch glimpses of her companions. That faint laughter seemed to belong to a multitude of children, children she could not seem to reach or call out to. The presence, seemed too content to just sit beside her, would only meet her eyes with gentle warmth.

When Asterie came to, her mother stood by her bedside, cloak and lantern in her hand. "What happened?" she mumbled slowly pushing herself up, "Mother, where are we going?" She asked while taking her crimson cloak from the older woman.

"Maela, come _lieveling_ ," her mother spoke, leading both girls outside into the dawn.

The eleven year-old stared at her cousin with wide eyes. She had only heard of such things happening to the women in her family, but never thought she would see the day when she would witness it. The memory of Asterie becoming deathly still, then the way her pupils had dilated, just before collapsing had frightened the younger girl into thinking the worse. Now a wave of relief overcame her as she reached for her cousin's side.

"You've been out for hours. What happened to you?" She asked quietly following after the older woman.

Asterie didn't know the answer to that. She had never experienced anything like it before.

It had all felt too real, but she knew it hadn't been. The fear she had felt made it all seem real. Then there were those eyes. Eyes filled with hate that had also looked at her with such tenderness…that frightened her most of all.

The city streets were completely empty, yet Jana was cautious when exciting the courtyard. She had been warned, time and time again, that if she were ever caught doing this, again, she would be severely punished. The would be sorceress knew the risk she was taking in bringing the two girls along, yet in her heart she also knew that it was the right time.

The three women came to a stop by the nearest dock on the port. Jana had come hours earlier to set up her work. Asterie's blue-green eyes widen in shock, " _Mutter_ , magic? You promised _tadou_ -"

"No one knows, but you girls and me. You had a sight yesterday, your very first one, now it's time for you to learn the ways of my family." Jana explained looking down at the three fishing treads, tied to a post, that lead straight down into the dark waters below. At the end of each: a token, a different future, and destiny, for each. "Now: choose."

The blonde girl turned to look at her cousin for guidance, but the younger girl simply shrugged. With trembling fingers, she reached for the tread farthest away from her, holding it tighter, as her mother pulled a pair of scissors from her cloak.

"What were those?" Maela asked, looking up from the water to her aunt.

"Things that she will never know," Jana explained, "children that will not be born, chances she will not take." A sudden guilt filled Asterie, _what if I choose wrong?_ "They are lost to you."

She looked at her mother with defiance, "And what will I catch at the end of this rod, _mutter_?"

Jana smiled placing a delicate hand on her daughter's cheek, "The future. You must rill it in, a foot, every day."

Asterie turned her blue-green eyes to the dark waters, she began to dream of the day her life would change, and she might be freed. With a deep breath she pulled at the tread, twisting in around the post, praying for the strength to meet her destiny.

* * *

 **2 years later**

The first time they met he is twenty-two and she a girl of fifteen.

He had grown agitated from the long journey from Rome to Florence, and from Florence to Lyon, and from Lyon to their final destination. The city of St. Malo was bustling with life, having him look around to find many similarities with the city he came from. He wished to be dismissed from the stupid quest so that he might explore this foreign place. Especially as they walked past a group of ladies standing at the door way of what was sure to be a house of ill repute disguised as a parlor. They called out to him and G with rather subtle gestures and unknown words, only making it harder for the young Vongola to look away. Little did he know that would be the only time the Walled City would welcome the Vongola's with open-doors.

"Let me do the talking," Celine Souris turned her blue eyes to the Storm Guardian, causing the two men to hurry along. The Archer was already getting funny looks from the _other_ locals, "He has more trust in me than a foreigner."

G scratched at his head before reaching for the cigarette between his lips, "Hell, I doubt they care. Especially once they get a look at him."

Ricardo's green eyes snapped from the _scenery_ back to the archer. Yes, it was no secret that neither Guardian wanted him here. The Souris Boss had laughed before asking Giotto to reconsider, and G, well G never really cared for him to begin with, but he had reluctantly agreed after some convincing. The Fluminer had asked specifically for Giotto and the Vongola had responded by sending, not just his right-hand man, and one of his two external advisors, but the second best of the Vongola brothers.

G threw his cigarette on the ground not waiting for a response quacking his pace to walk ahead. The Moon Guardian smiled up at the younger Vongola once the later had cached up to her, "Worry not, Ricci, the Fluminer has nothing to be upset about." Her tone was soothing.

 _Nor does he get the right to be,_ Ricardo thought allowing the smaller girl to hook her hand around his arm. The Fluminer insisted on letting his bratty child answer any letters sent by the Vongola for the past two years. If he wouldn't answer Giotto's letters himself, than he would only get the second best.

"Now, G, Ricci, I know neither of you have seen the Fluminer," She started just as they approached the abode, "he is said to have a very rare set of eyes, which can be very off putting. I usually would suggest eye-contact when negotiating, but in this particular case I say not to do too much."

The Storm Guardian tsk'd stopping at the large teal doors that would lead into the Demeure of the Fluminer famille, "Yeah, yeah, he has alluring eyes that causes women to swoon—"

The double doors suddenly opened to reveal an older man dressed in crimson. Celine pushed herself forward before the archer and began to speak, too fast for Ricardo to understand, the man seemed glad to see them and was quick to let them through, only to have them stop to be patted down by the Storm King's security. The courtyard was small, leading up to the house were short imperial stairs, and with a second set leading down to (what Ricardo assumed was) the wine cellar. The building itself was three stories covered with large windows.

"Celine?" G questioned, receiving a nod from his companion.

"I'm afraid, _mon cher,_ that they need us to leave our equipment here," The blonde explained lifting up her coat to unbuckle her rapier from her waist, "Well get them back after," Both Ricardo and G hesitated, "It's for the safety of young ones inside, no one carried weapons in there."

The red headed Mafioso side glanced the man before him, "No one but the security." He grumbled reaching for his guns. The young Vongola remained still allowing for the security to pat him down before they motion him inside, "Did you not bring anything?"

Ricardo shrugged, "Giotto said it would be better if I didn't."

"And you left your bow behind, why, I never—" The Souris teased walking in front of her two companions behind the majordomo.

"That's only for when the boss hands me a task to kill," G responded, "We're here to talk."

Ricardo lagged behind turning his head to try and take everything in. If the Vongola Villa was too shabby for his standards this place did no better. He wondered if all the old Familles in France lived like this. Retaining the old while looking down on the new. "Ricardo!" G snapped his attention causing the younger man to hurry along. They were lead through the parlor only to come to a sudden halt.

The majordomo made quick of introductions only to be cut off by the young girl's, " _Ciao!"_

She came dressed in skirts of red silk, a belt of black leather wrapped around her middle, and a top of shear black material over her shoulder, while her bust was covered by a darker material leaving her arms and neck bare. Her gold hair was braided messily with long strands hanging about her. Yet her more distinct feature, and what took Ricardo's breath away, were her eyes: one blue and the other green.

Behind her stood another, younger, girl who looked not much like the first. She wore her long auburn hair in a twist braid over her shoulder. She dressed more modestly than the older girl, in a light blue gown with fine detailing on the bodice and sleeves, and kept her green eyes down casted only to hide her shy smile.

Asterie and Maela had been watching her father's guest arrive from the window of Ivo's bedroom. The heir of the Fluminer had fallen ill and would not be able to attend the meeting with his father. "Will you go in my stead then? I'm sure _tadou_ already had it in mind." He grumbled between coughs.

"Nonsense, haven't you heard?" Asterie kept her attention on the three strangers trying hard to take them all in, " _mutter_ says I am to stay out of the way."

Maela turned to look at her older cousin, "Paol, will be there in your stead."

The blonde girl let out a sigh walking over to her brother's bed. She sat on the edge reaching for the book she had been reading earlier before Paol came running in to announce that the guest had been spotted at the train station. Ivo placed his hand over her, turning her sadden look into one of mischief, "I'm sure Bruno would like a walk, and you might just happen to run into them."

Asterie feign shocked, "Run into them? Without a chaperon? What would _mutter_ think?"

That hadn't stopped her, however, already knowing that her mother was busy preparing Paol in the drawing room with her father. Convincing Maela had been another matter entirely, "Don't you want to see what these _Parlourde_ look like?" Of course she did, especially after hearing tales from her uncle about all of the balderdash the boss of Clams would ask for.

The Storm Princess stood, now, before the three guest taking them in, patiently waiting for one of them too speak.

The first was a woman with hair so fair it almost seemed white in color, and eyes the color of the sky on a summer's day. She dressed finely, in the French fashion, in a gown of white fabrics and dainty embroilment. "My ladies, I am Celine Souris," she spoke in French, "Head of the Souris famille of Lyon, bearer of half of the Vongola Moon ring, and external advisor for Primo Vongola—"

"There's female Guardian's in Italy!?" Asterie interrupted, she had never dreamed of such a thing. Wait until _mutter_ caught a glimpse of her! A boss and advisor in her own right, what a life she must lead.

Celine dipped her head bashfully before hearing the archer clear his throat, "This is Giorgio Gandini, Vongola Primo's right-hand man, and bearer of the Storm ring." The two girl nodded their head before one after the other extended their hand's to be kissed by him.

The Storm guardian now remembered to avoid staring into her odd eyes casting his crimson hues elsewhere when she approached. Asterie, on the other hand, made a quick study of him. His hair was the same length as Paol's and the color was bright red like his eyes. "Pardon me, _Signore_ , but the markings on your face?" Her accent was barely noticeable in Italian, making G wonder why she would only answer their letters in French.

"A birthmark, my lady." He declared.

The two cousins eyed each other before smiling, "It's very beautiful."

"I'm pleased you find it so," The archer mumbled receiving a pinch by Celine for being so curt.

"And this is," The young Vongola could only hear a ringing in his ears as his name was called, "Vongola Primo's younger brother and heir apparent."

To his surprise neither girl made a move towards him, only taking him in from a safe distance. He wore his hair long pulled back in a ponytail, yet short at the front and sides, with L shaped side burns. Unbeknownst to him, it was his green eyes that kept Asterie frozen with sudden fear. His eyes, thought calm, showed that hidden rage that at the time was a mystery to the two.

Yet the Fluminer was not one to back down and maintained her eyes locked with his. "This is my Maela Orkan, my father's ward, and I'm Asterie Flumi—"

"What!?" The sudden outburst caused shock and amusement in both his companions and the cousins, "I- I mean…you can't be," Ricardo was at a loss for words. There was no way the girl standing before him was the same brat that would answer Giotto's letters in such an insulting manner.

" _Oui_." She answered, trying hard not to laugh, "Well we should not keep you, I'm sure _tadou_ is waiting—"

"And we were just leaving!" Maela finished pulling her cousin by the arm to storm past the guest. Once they were far enough the two began to laugh at the strange man they left behind. Both Celine and G turned to the young Vongola, who was grimacing in embarrassment, and glared.

"Stupido!" G grumbled hitting the younger man upside the head before following the Moon Guardian forward. Ricardo remained still, trying hard to catch one last glimpse of that ethereal creature.

* * *

 _An extract from_ _Vongola Secondo: Famiglia e Storia_

 _The first gift to arrive in St. Malo came during the celebration of Asterie's 16_ _th_ _birthday. The messenger gave no name and left promptly after delivering the large parcel. It was Paol, the youngest nephew of the Storm King, who came across it. Having being raised to be suspicious, the young man knew that such a parcel was not to be left unattended._

 _While on his way to his uncle's study he was stopped by the birthday girl herself. She demanded to be able to see the context of the parcel before handing it over to her father's men, knowing that once they did she would never see it again. Also knowing, quite well, the consequences this could bring. According to accounts from Asterie's diary the two cousins only peaked inside before the girl, in a state of shock, demanded to have the messenger found and brought back before her._

" _No one must know of this, Paol. No one!"_

Ricardo could feel the eyes of his mistress on his back. A glint of delight played in her eyes as she watched her lover write down a few words only to slam down his hand on the pen, tearing the paper up, and starting again.

He only raised his eyes from the blank page when he noticed his paramour leave the bed, "Leave those," Ricardo grumbled watching her pick up his mess.

" _My dear Asterie, when I think_ — well you mustn't be thinking much to end it there," Elda mumbled, " _Dearest Asterie, if you ever should need_ — Well, Rich, I fear you're the one in need of inspiration here."

The Vongola heir chuckled leaning back to allow her to sit on his lap, "Does it not upset you? Me writing to another?"

The young woman shrugged, smiling as he brushed her dark curls from her neck, "I'm not paid to be upset." A soft sigh left her lips as his lips rested on her bare shoulder, and his hands began to travel down her body, "what else are you-ah! Working on? Another gift?" her dark eyes scanned the pages on the desk, finding designs to a rather opulent looking necklace, "she must have left you very bothered or very smitten to deserve such gift."

"Jealous, Elda?" He asked pulling her in for a kiss just as the door was thrown opened by his closest friend.

"Don't get up," The silver haired soldier spoke leaning against the open door.

Ricardo made no move to let go of the girl, "Should I explain the meaning of a close door in a whore house, Pioggia?"

If Sal Pioggia hadn't been Ricardo's most trusted friend he would have found himself with a hole in the middle of his forehead. The two had come from the same slumps of Florence, but as one grew into the military life the other remained to become heir apparent to one of the most powerful vigilante families in all of Italy.

"You have much to teach me, I'm sure," the solider stepped into the room closing the door behind him, "but I'm afraid now is not the time." His blue eyes gave the room a quick look over before assessing that Ricardo had been here for more than a week. He tried not to be offended by the fact that his friend had not informed him of his arrival in Rome. "You have been summoned back to Florence. Something about a package."

Ricardo tried not to think too much into it. There was no way for her to send him something in return. He had made sure of it by sending no name, or return address, just one of his most trusted men to deliver his gift. Yet, when he arrived in the Vongola Villa he was surprise to discover the same package he had sent laying in the middle of his brother's desk, wide open, and with a short note on the side.

And Giotto was not pleased as to the context of the parcel.

"One: A square cut emerald surrounded by an old-mine diamond cluster, set in silver and gold," Asari Ugetsu read the descriptions on the note out loud, "the second: a cluster of moon stones, diamonds and raw sapphires," Ricardo raised his eyes over to the only other person in the room to find him eyeing him back, "the third: Antique Opal, Seed Pearl, and Diamond Crescent and Starburst," the young Vongola closed his eyes already knowing that it was the last piece that would probably do him in, "and last but not least, by any means, a flower head design, set at the center with a sapphire cut _en cabochon_ , within surrounds of brilliant-cut diamonds, circular-cut emeralds and similarly cut sapphires."

Ricardo cleared his throat maintaining his eyes on his aching hands. He wished he could say he had never been more humiliated in his life…but that would be a lie. "Gifts fit for a Queen, don't you think, Ricci?" Giotto spoke looking at the open parcel, "What were you thinking?"

The young Vongola turned his green eyes to the not set aside from the parcel, then looked back at Giotto, "She wrote back?"

The blond turned to his Rain Guardian, "Could you give us a minute?" Asari only smiled before standing, "and please—"

"Don't worry, Primo, the secret is safe with me."

Once the Swords master was out of the office Ricardo stood from his seat reaching for the unopened note. "The youngest Orkan had your messenger chased down, but Baleno wouldn't give them any information," Giotto explained from behind his desk. His younger brother turned his back to him, leaning on the desk, as he read her note. He couldn't help but to study the curve of her handwriting yet found himself frowning at the context.

 _It pains me to return the gifts you gave me. They are too beautiful and I unworthy to receive them. I don't believe I, nor my family, gave you reason to send them as you choose to remain unknown. So please—_

 _"_ Give them to someone more deserving of your affections." He translated the French to Italian.

Giotto frowned watching as the other man crumpled the piece of paper in his hands before bringing them to his face. Primo had been the first to notice the change in his brother the first day he had returned from France. The mission had been unsuccessful, as the Fluminer would make an agreement only to change his mind later, but that was not the reason why his brother was having trouble sleeping at night.

"It's the Fluminer girl," G had explained a while back, "She seems to have captivated his mind." Now, as he watched the way Ricardo was beating himself over a rejected gift, Giotto was sure that his right-hand man's words had been true.

 _An extract from_ _Vongola Secondo: Famiglia e Storia_

 _Ricardo Vongola continued his pursue of the young Fluminer Heir during the months after the brooches were returned. As she in turned got to know the side of Ricardo only few knew. The letter's continued between the two during the month's leading up to their second meeting. To keep, both himself and her, safe he chose to keep his identity unknown by sending a messenger to her at the end of every week as she spent it in the city. Asterie would then leave her responses by the docks were she would continue to pull her mother's tread each night._

Asterie received a second gift no less than a month later. This time she couldn't refuse as the letter it came with explained how the brooches were made for her and no one else. "And why are you not worthy, when I deem you so?" She read out loud for Maela. Her younger cousin smirked with amusement as the blonde blushed, "It must be plain to you that I," Asterie paused taking a deep breath questioning her sanity, "desire a place in your heart—Maela!"

The auburn haired girl giggled snatching the letter away, "You're getting all flustered— and I pray we will meet again soon," she continued to read while Asterie turned away to the window, "meanwhile accept the brooches back as well as this new gift and wear it— what gift? Where is it?"

Asterie turned to look at her cousin before pushing her long hair over her shoulder to reveal her neck. Maela's green eyes widen in shock at the sight of the reverie necklace of interchanging sapphires and emeralds. " _Oh mon Diue_."

 _An extract from_ _Vongola Secondo: Famiglia e Storia_ _:_

 _The letters and notes continued for a year until, finally, after coming to terms that her secret admire held no ill will towards herself and her family Asterie presented him with a gift of her own._

" _How your tokens frighten me. How can I be to you what you think me to be? since you continue to keep your identity hidden, and also ask of me to keep you a secret? As far as I know we have never met, and if we have you refuse to say when, only that you hope to see me soon. And still I allow you to continue to flatter me."_

Ricardo's smile was like a knife being trusted into his lover's heart as it was not meant for her. "Good news?" Elda asked watching how he raised a small locket out of a parcel. It was round and silver, with the French girl's monogram of a starfish surrounded by roses. The young woman let out a sigh as he pressed the locket open to reveal a portrait of a girl a few years younger than herself. "She's beautiful." His lover mumbled standing behind his seat.

Ricardo smiled fondly down at the portrait, _she says yes._

 **A year and a Half Later**

They came for him in the middle of the night. They didn't tell him why it was urgent for him to return to Florence, they gave no explanation for why his brother had sent him. The gravity of the situation didn't dawn on Ricardo until he found his brother's guardians, save for the Cloud and the two Moon Guardians, kneeling down before him.

"Ricardo—" Spade started only to be silenced by the sight of Vongola Secondo slowly retreading to his brother's office. Once inside the safety of the familiar room, he threw the doors close behind him, he felt himself lean against them. The pain in his hand became unbearable, and his breathing quickened. It was the display of the Vongola sky ring on the desk that caused the Flames of wrath to be born.

Knuckle found him, hours later, hiding in the crypts of the _Cattedrale di Santa Maria del Fiore_. The former boxer had been coming to check that all was in order for the Late Capo's funeral, and instead he found Ricardo, staring down at the marked grave.

"If there's no body, why are we doing this?" His voice was hoarse from all the screaming he had done earlier that day. The shock of his brother's presumed death, and his hands suddenly catching fire, had been enough to leave him exhausted.

The priest couldn't help but notice how all of the candles in the crypt had been lit, and how Ricardo held his hands in tight fist at his sides. He could just make out the scorch scars that had been left behind by his flame. Knuckle hadn't witness the ordeal, having left the Villa once he plead his fealty, but he had heard of the occurrence the morning after. No one had seen or heard from the Secondo for a week.

"What happened in Simon Island?" Ricardo asked staring down at the empty tomb, "When he returned, Giotto wasn't the same."

Knuckle eyed Ricardo's back musing on how long his hair had gotten over the years. _That's what you get when you make a vow to the Vongola,_ Knuckle smiled at the memories of younger years when The Secondo swore not to cut that strand of hair unless he was defeated in battle. "The death of Cozart, and Dante's betrayal," not mentioning Deamon's, "left him deeply wounded."

"And so he took his own life like a coward? Is that the official story? Or are we telling the truth about how he ran away like a coward once his men turned on him?" The Boxer took a step forward into the light, not caring that the younger man had balled his scared hands into fist. If the boy wanted a fight he would get one.

"Do not taint his memory," Knuckle scold, "He had his reasons-"

The young Vongola scoffed, "A man's reasons, not a Capo's." He took a step to look down at the effigy, "a scared man."

"And do you believe that you will never be? Sooner or later, all Capo's will know the meaning of betrayal and the fear that comes with it." Knuckle watched as Ricardo brought his hand up to the flame of a candle, coming forward as the flame was absorbed, becoming one with Ricardo's weak dying will flame. "But alas, I supposed I should allow you to mourn by insulting his memory. From now on all we will ever hear are praises in his name, only a handful will remember his faults."

"It's his fault that the other's will never think of me as their boss, they loved what he was and hate me for not being him."

 _Ah, there is the fear._ Knuckle thought placing a hand on his shoulder. "Remember that he too was hated at first, he was a kid from the slumps of Florence, a kid with a dream and no name." Yes, Ricardo remembered the struggles his brother faced, with G, Cozart and sometimes even himself, at his side. "He had to win us over too, just as you will in due time."

Ricardo finally met the priest's eyes, no longer ashamed to let him see how bloodshot they were from mourning his brother.

* * *

 **St. Malo, France**

" _Dead is he?"_

 _"Finally, we won't have to deal with those Parlourdes any longer."_

 _"But do they know what killed him?"_

 _"Took his own life—"_

 _"I heard there's no body—"_

 _"I heard that the new Patron's power is so great that the late Primo ran way before having to face him—"_

Ivo Fluminer turned his attention from his father's men to the Storm King sitting at the head of the table. So far Gael had only announced half of what the letter from Italy said, but by the look on his father's face, Ivo knew that there was more to come.

Outside the sky was graying, but that didn't keep Asterie indoors, on the contrary she found this to be the perfect time to walk Bruno. She didn't bother with announcing her departure, leaving her mother's guards station by their post. It had taken three years of begging and good behavior to get her way of reducing an armed guard to just the great Pyrenees at her side. Although he was growing old, and was nearly blind, the people of St. Malo knew he still had some bite left in him.

The young woman came to a stop besides the nearest dock where a small stone ledge stood. With a quick look around, and an order to Bruno to stay, she crunched down to pull out one of the heavy stones. A smile appeared on her face when finding what she had been hoping for. Aside from having to keep her mysterious pen pal a secret, she also had to develop a way to get and send letters without the family finding out. After the letters had gotten more intimate with strange declarations, a protective Maela and a concern Paol made her promise to end it.

If there was one thing the stubborn girl hated more than her mother telling her what to do was when other's tried to order her around.

Asterie took the new letter out before placing the stone back, she would return tomorrow with her response, and continued on her way to the nearest dock in the port.

 _My dear star,_

 _How it pains me to say that this might be my last letter to you in a long time. Things here are hectic but I wish for you to understand: I cannot sleep. I can hardly breathe thinking of you. I almost believe I would sacrifice anything for an hour in your arms. I count the days until we can meet again so that I might show you an affection which is beyond common affection._

A soft breath left the young girl's lips, smiling she brought the letter to them before closing her eyes. She had come to have a great fondness for the scratchy handwriting. With a heavy heart she folded the letter before placing it in her pocket, she would not be hearing from him in a long time, and that was just as well. Her attention turned to the old fishing rod that she had been reeling in day after day for the past year.

Only today was different, today she managed to reel the last foot in bringing the token above the surface. Her hurried movements to catch the small coin caused the great Pyrenees to bark in a frenzy. It was then that she first heard the rumbling of thunder. She tore her eyes from the token in her hand to stare up at the Eastern horizon, toward the land the coin had hailed from.

 _The storm is rising from the Italian skies._

* * *

 **Author's Note:**

As promised the story of Vongola Secondo and his wife. This will be a companion story to Seven Devil's. You do not have to read it for this story to make sense. As always reviews help me write faster so let me know what you think.

 **French:**

L'Ouest de la France ne connait qu'un seul Patron et son nom est Fluminer- The West of France knows only one Boss and his name is Fluminer

Patron de tous les patrons- Boss of all bosses

Parlourde- Vongola

Oh mon dieu- oh my god

 **Italian:**

Fratello- Brother

Altro che- Of course

Cattedrale di Santa Maria del fiore- the main church of Florence, Italy

 **Breton:**

Tadou- father

Doux- Sweet

 **Dutch/German:**

Lieveling- darling

Mutter- mother


End file.
